The Chase
by Tinkk
Summary: Orla's an English girl new to LA. She wants to make it, & with the help of her friend Lloyd and Vincent Chase her dreams might come true. But can she be taken under Vince's wing when neither are sure how they feel about the other? M for language/lemons.
1. 475

**Orla**

"That'll be 4.75 please." The girl behind the counter states flatly, clearly bored. My stomach drops. 4.75? For a coffee? I don't even like coffee, I just need an excuse to sit in the cafe for a while. I shift my folder full of my life's work to the other arm and hunt in my bag, hoping to find scraps of change. How embarrassing. Shit. On the one day I dare to walk in the fanciest part of Beverley Hills. I'd planned to sit in here for an hour or so, until Lloyd texts telling me the prime time to go to his office. I'm trying to wangle a meeting with his boss; the talent agent Ari Gold. Ari is fierce, and renowned for being terrifying. Lloyd, as his personal assistant, still has to tolerate homophobic or racist jibes on a daily basis, and he's close to the guy, far as I can tell. I'm terrified, but weeks of standing outside different offices for talent agencies hoping to get into a conversation with someone worthwhile, is really leaving me low on options.

I'd met Lloyd a week ago, when I was sat in a park feeling about as miserable as is humanly possible. I'd come to LA on my own, hoping that somehow I could make it here. After everything had fallen apart back home, I decided to give myself a year to make it here. If not, I'd go back with my tail between my legs and finish my Drama degree. On this day, I must have looked extra pathetic, because Lloyd just sashayed on over and asked what was up. Alone and friendless, I spilled my guts within 30 seconds of meeting him, and being the sympathetic queen he is, he instantly fell in love with my dramatic story and 'cute British accent, not like Queen British, but some kind of interesting British'. I tried to explain that I come from a shit part of England, hence my shit accent. He just squealed and said it was adorable. We went for coffee (well, he had coffee. I ate some kind of cookie thing), and turns out he works for one of the best agents in town. We'd spent the past week waiting for the perfect day for me to stroll in and try and strike up a conversation with Ari.

So here I am, in a coffee shop, with no money. I knew I was running out of funds but I hadn't been keeping track enough. How am I going to sleep another night in the hostel? People in the queue start complaining.

"For Christ's sake I'll buy you the damn coffee, lady." I am ashamed.

"No. I - I'm sorry." I rush out of the coffee shop as quickly as I can, mortified, power-walking down the street. I'm two blocks away when I realise I've left my portfolio on the counter. _Shit._


	2. Hello Opportunity

**Vince**

Johnny shakes his head impatiently, like he's never had to hunt for extra cash.

"What the fuck is this broad doing? They shouldn't carry these huge purses if they can't find their shit in there." He complains.

"Be nice man, look how red her face is. She's so damn white too, you can tell she's embarrassed. Ten bucks says she ain't got the money." Turtle chips in. I look at her properly. Dark hair, average height, pale, not skinny. Definitely not an LA girl. Zooey Deschanel bangs going on, and a similar kind of style. It's late September - not that hot out but she's wearing a short stripy dress, no jacket ... And all alone. It's no secret that I love women, but I _feel_ for them too. I bet I can guess her story. She's definitely from somewhere cold.

"I wanna buy her coffee." I state simply. E looks at me and shakes his head. He probably thinks he knows where this is going.

"Not today, huh Vince? We need to go see Ari and see what's happening with this new Cameron. We want in, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"For Christ's sake I'll buy you the damn coffee, lady." Some jerk off shouts from ahead of us in the line. I groan; the chance is definitely gone now. And I'm right. She rushes out of the coffee shop without a second glance.

"Hey look, she left her shit behind." Turtled comments bluntly, not really interested. Opportunity: Hi, I'm Vince.


	3. First Impressions

**Orla**

Fuck. _FUCK. _That portfolio has extracts from every script I've ever written, pitches for ideas for shows and films I've had, DVDs of some of the stuff I've been in, even costume ideas for the things I've been more obsessed with. My whole life in one folder against the sheer embarrassment at running out of a coffee shop because I literally have no money. _I'm actually gonna have to hook_. I think to myself desperately. Trying not to cry, I hoist my bag on my shoulder and walk back towards the coffee shop. As it comes into view, four guys come out of it, and in their arms, holy fucking shit, they have my portfolio. And they start walking in the other direction.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" I shout. I've already made a massive twat out of myself once today - why not go all the way? They turn around, and holy shit those better not be smug smiles on their faces. Fucking Americans. Not even that. Fucking LA kids. One of them looks kind of familiar, but I don't like the smile on his face. This is a time of major distress for me. How dare they smile about it?

"We believe this is yours?" That annoying smile. Not as annoying up close. Friendly, even. I note also that his eyes are a really interesting colour. And I'm a sucker for a boy with curly hair. Always have been.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Orla Ryan, huh? Is that an Irish name?" The small freckled one pipes up.

"Did you _read_ this?" I accuse instantly, my face once again flushing red.

"No, it ... It says your name right on the front, there." I look down and realise he's right. Awkward.

"Oh, right. Sorry ... Bad day. I promise I'm not always a bitch. And yeah. Irish blood. English girl."

"Ohh see, I thought I detected an accent." Back to Curls. I try my best to smile. "So what brings you to LA?"

"Desperation, boredom, heartbreak. The usual." What is it with me telling my life-story to strangers lately? This needs to stop. No wonder I've only made friends with one person in a whole month of being here. I see he's taken aback slightly by my abruptness. I make a mental note to try and stay, and be polite, even though I'm dying to get away and I can feel my feet shifting all by themselves. He looks briefly at his friends. Besides the short freckled one, there's a kinda chubby guy in a cap and a too-big jersey, and a guy that frankly looks too old to be hanging out with them. He looks a bit like a mean fish. Or like someone got a mask and just punched out holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. "Sorry. I kind of blurt out whatever I'm thinking a lot. Bad at first impressions." Before Curls or one of the others has a chance to reply, my phone beeps. I jump instantly at it. It's Lloyd. _Thunderbirds are go! _

"Um. I have to go, but - thanks - for, you know. Not running off with my portfolio. Kinda got my whole life in there." I start to move but the freckled one speaks again.

"Portfolio? You a writer?" I recognise a New York accent. I _love _New York accents. Well, not all of them. Soft ones, like this. I wonder if they're all from New York.

"Er ..." I pause, embarrassed. "Something like that. Jack of all trades, master of none. Anyway ... it was nice meeting you. Thanks." I rush off in the opposite direction, thinking once again how different it is here to home. At home, whoever worked in the cafe would take the folder, put it beneath the desk, and if someone showed up for it, cool. If not - bin. I'm not sure which I prefer. It's nice that Americans are friendly, it's just a shame that I have no idea how to be friendly back.


	4. Where to Begin

**Vince**

"What does that mean?" I ask the guys as Orla runs off.

"Think it means she didn't know who the fuck you are, Vince! Just when I thought that wasn't possible." Turtle laughs to himself.

"No, not that. The Jack of all trades thing. Is that a saying?"

"Yeah. She must do stuff other than write." E explains, clearly looking surprised I don't recognize it. I shrug it off.

"Well she don't look like no actress." Johnny states critically, probably annoyed he's been ignored when his billboard is in full view.

"She don't look like no actress from here you mean, Drama." Turtle states. "She was pretty cute." I can't help but agree.

"She was very cute."

"You think everyone's cute, so long as they got a pair of tits and somewhere you can stick it." Turtle retorts, nudging me in the ribs. "I call shotgun."

"You can't shotgun a broad, Turtle. You shotgun a car." Johnny jumps in. Maybe that's why he's acting weird. Making out like he's not interested or something.

"Well how can I call shotgun on the car when I'm the only one that ever fucking drives, numbnuts?" E laughs and looks at me sideways. I know he knows what I'm thinking.

"You can forget your shotgun boys. Vince looks pretty interested. We all know where this is gonna go." E says to Turtle and Johnny before heading back toward the car.

"Fuck, Vince, really? Just one time I'd like to dibs a girl that you haven't already planted your mental seed in." Turtle complains, heading back to the car too.

"You're forgetting two things fellas - no, three." Johnny begins. "One, we don't even know if she's interested. Two, she has no idea who we are, and three, we don't even know who she is or where she's staying." He points out. I fail to see the problem.

"We know her name. That's something." I state, joining them by the car.


	5. Taking a Chance

**Orla**

By the time Lloyd meets me in the foyer and we're in the lift, I'm terrified.

"You sure this is gonna work?" I ask, for the fiftieth time.

"No," Lloyd says flatly. "But it's worth a try! Now, he's just coming back from lunch and I made sure that he has no meetings this afternoon so hopefully if he's in a good mood ... Well, you never know." I'm not confident. I know Lloyd isn't either, but this is the only chance I have. May as well roll with it. We get to the right floor and walk out of the lift. I try and take deep breaths.

"Just wait here on the couch, as soon as he's in, I'll give you the go-ahead. Don't worry, he can be quite nice!" Lloyd says sweetly, sitting me down. He leaves with the promise of bringing some water for me and I try to focus on remaining calm. I don't know what I'll say to Ari, even if he does agree to speak to me.

I've read all my stuff a hundred times, but I open my folder and read again, just for something to do. Lloyd passes me the water, and of course I spill a little down my front. Brilliant. A few minutes later, I hear Lloyd chirping away to someone at his desk and look up, interested. I recognise the person instantly. It's Joseph Gordon-Levitt. I've had the biggest thing for him ever since (500) Days of Summer came out. Similarly, I've had a major girl crush on Zooey Deschanel. I always wondered if those two had a thing. I don't know why I'm too surprised to see him - Ari has a big agency, he probably has loads of big talent like Gordon-Levitt. Just as I'm staring, open-mouthed, considering that his face is possibly even cuter in person, he looks right over, and waves. I wave back, assuming Lloyd has said I'm his friend. My heart stops a little. He walks over. Is this really happening?

"Hey, I'm Joe." He introduces himself, holding out his hand. I take it and shake it firmly as I can.

"I'm Orla."

"A friend of Lloyd's, I hear?" He asks, sitting opposite me. Alright, confident much? I like it.

"Yeah. Has he told you about my master-plan to get a meeting with Ari Gold?" I'm impressed at how casual I sound. _Come on Orla_, I think to myself,_ you may never talk to this guy again. Make an impression_.

"Yeah he briefly mentioned it."

"Gossipy bitch." I joke with a smile. 'Joe' smiles back. _As if_ he introduced himself as Joe. I ponder back to that first coffee date with Lloyd, where after the initial hour of me whining about how shitty everything was, we compared our top 10 movie stars, movie kisses, sex scenes, everything ... And my heart stops again for a second when I remember fully explaining - in great detail - my love for Joseph Gordon-Levitt to Lloyd. If he's told him, I think I'll die.

"He said you're new around town." I nod. "I'd love to take you out, show you around maybe." Holy. Shit. Is this happening? An hour ago I couldn't find the money to buy coffee, now a movie star is asking me - out? I don't know.

"I'd really like that." I smile sincerely.

"Great. I ... Uh, I already got your number off Lloyd. Are you free tonight?" Eager beaver! I like it a lot. I'm dying on the inside.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well I have to go now, but I'll call you. Shall we say around 8ish?"

"Sounds great." And it does, it does it does it does.

"Cool. See you then." He gives me that adorable wonky smile that's melted my heart in all his films and gets up and leaves. I look at Lloyd and mouth '_what the fuck was that?_' at him. _'You owe me'_, he mouths back.

The lift beeps and, 10 seconds later, though I can't believe my eyes, it's the same four guys that had my portfolio. Holy shit. No wonder Curls looked familiar - he must be famous for something. And I was completely oblivious. Balls. I slink down in my seat and try to be engrossed in my reading, but I hear footsteps stop beside me and I know I've been spotted. I look up slowly, to see Curls smiling down at me, his three friends hanging back a little.

"Fancy seeing you here!" I say brightly. Fancy indeed. He laughs a little. The tally is rising: Three times today I've made myself look like a total knob.

"You work with Ari too?" He asks.

"Uh ... Not exactly. I'm hoping to - well. To talk to him. I'm a friend of Lloyd's ..."

"Vincent-Fucking-Chase, how are you baby? Come, come. You too, Manager. To what do I owe this pleasure? You two, fuck off and wait outside while I talk to the talent, okay?" I once again try and hide in my seat. Ari Gold has ventured out of his office. I glance nervously at Lloyd, who is shaking his head and looking apologetic. My phone beeps and I look quickly, seeing Lloyd has texted saying '_THEY DON'T HAVE AN APPOINTMENT!' _I smile at him to show it's okay. Although it's not, really. What am I gonna do now?

"Hey Ari, have you met my friend Orla?" I jump up instantly, not wanting to seem rude. He glances at me, one look up, one look down.

"Hi, how are ya." It's a statement, not a question.

"Hey Ari, I was hoping you could maybe take a look at some of her writing. I'm really interested in making some of her stuff." Curls - sorry - Vincent-Fucking-Chase states. My heart stops. What is he doing? Did he actually read my stuff? Is he doing me a favour or sending me to slaughter? I have no idea.

"Is that so?" Ari looks at me again. "Is it good?"

"Well, that depends on your taste." I reply, quietly and as politely as I can muster.

"You British?" He asks, noticing my accent. I nod, too scared to speak. "Alright Vinnie, seeing as Brits are hot right now - think they've started dental visits or something - fine, come on through, bring your shit, let's see what's got Vince so interested." I grab my things and follow Vince, Manager, and Ari through to the office, wondering what on earth I'm getting myself into.


	6. And Cut

**Vince**

Orla looks terrified. I'm hoping it's not because her stuff actually sucks. If it does, it's okay, I've got worked up about bad projects before. No biggie. She hovers in the doorway as Ari, E and I all take seats. I pat the space on the couch next to me. She sits on the edge. I notice that she smells good. She has really big eyes - not like weird, scared deer eyes. Just really big, sexy eyes. She's got eyeliner or something on top of the lids as well as the bottom. Kinda 60s or something. Whatever, I like it. She's wearing red lipstick too. Is there anything hotter? I allow myself to think about kissing her for a second, smearing her lipstick all over my neck and body. My sheets would smell so good after a night with her.

"So, what's the project?" Ari states bluntly, bringing me back to reality. I look at Orla, who looks back nervously.

"I - um. Well. I've been working on a - well. It's like. It's like the holocaust, but in the future. I know it sounds lame but it's this really powerful love story between Kallon - an Arite - that's like Aryans - and Steena, a Chocen girl - like the Jews."

"You're not selling it sweetheart." Ari watches her closely. She takes a deep breath.

"He's been trained for the army since he was 14. The bulk of the action takes part when they're both 20. His dad is in charge of education in the Arite political party - like one of the top guys, one of the wingmen of the Future-Hitler. His dad's the guy who arranges the segregation in schools, arranges the change in subjects. Kallon is obsessed with Steena since he's a kid, and he's just more and more infatuated with her -"

"Why?" Ari asks. Blunt again.

"Well, because she's ... She's super outspoken. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and she fights back against these restrictions placed upon her because she's a Chocen. She's a music student at the university - a singer. And she writes songs about the state and stuff. Kallon is just mesmerised by her attitude - he's always been very, very ... obedient, you know? He does as his dad says, and doesn't really question the change in the state until he starts to see it through Steena's eyes - through her music."

"I wanna play Kallon." I state clearly. Orla looks at me, startled. I know she's questioning if I'm serious or not. Sure she's not really selling her story just yet but the characters seem kind of interesting. Orla takes a deep breath and looks back at Ari.

"Well, I ... Actually I'm an actress primarily. I mean, I haven't exactly done much, but acting is my main passion, more so than writing, maybe. I write the characters I want to play." I can see Ari raising an eyebrow, like he hasn't heard that one before. I can visibly see Orla collect her strength. I so badly want to reach over and touch her hand to reassure her. "Maybe Vince and I could perform a scene for you?" This time, both of Ari's eyebrows are raised and I see that perhaps this is slightly different.

"By all means."

"If that's okay with you, Vince." She looks at me with those big eyes and, of course that's okay with me. Orla opens her portfolio and pulls out a collection of pages, passing them to me. "I already know all the lines ..." She says quietly, getting up. She walks around the space for a second, working it out.

"Okay, so, um ... I - sorry, could we use the couch? Not to move you, but ... that can be the bed ..." Bed? Interesting. I get up off the couch and scan the page as Orla moves the furniture around. I avoid E's gaze - I know exactly the look he'll be giving me. Holy shit, this is a sex scene! Score.

"Okay, so. In this scene ... Kallon has been keeping Steena in hiding in his attic for two weeks. At first she's just been refusing to eat or speak to him. She's too ashamed - she stinks, she hasn't showered, Kallon's been having to empty a bucket full of her business. But most of all, he took her but left behind her mother and sister, and she's expecting the worst, that they've been sent to a labour camp like her dad. But by this point, she's started to come round. Her and Kallon have been talking, she's realised that he's just trying to do what he thinks is best for her. She has no idea why he's so interested in her but she's making the best of it. Anyway, this day. Kallon's father is away on a business trip and his mother is alone in the house. She's worked out that Kallon's hiding something, and she finds Steena. She can't understand why her son is going to such risky lengths to hide some little Chocen girl but if it means so much to him, she says she'll look after her. She lets Steena come down and runs her a bath and gives her a proper meal. She even lets her stay in Kallon's little brother's bed - he's away on a youth army course - except, Steena can't sleep. That's where this scene goes from."

I'm already hooked. I can totally play that I'm infatuated with this girl. Maybe I don't look 20, but I'm sure there'll be some wiggle room. I lie myself down on the couch. E is standing behind Ari's desk, observing. Orla leaves the office and re-enters, as if entering Kallon's - my - bedroom, arms wrapped around herself.

"_Kallon -_" She whispers. I quickly read the script and let out a small groan. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." I sit up and pretend to be groggy. Although Orla's in her summer dress, I totally imagine that she's in Kallon's mom's too big nightdress, shivering in the cold night. Right on cue, she shivers slightly. I consult the script before I get too distracted. "It's cold - do you wanna get in?" She nods and clambers towards me, tucking herself beside me on the too-small couch. I instantly wrap my arms around her.

"Kallon - I'm so sorry -" I shush her.

"It's okay."

"No, really. I - I know you've only been looking after me, and ... I'm sorry if I've not been appreciative ... I am. I'm so grateful, it's just -" I cut her off with a kiss. I'm not sure if this is the right place in the script but I'm sure I saw the word kiss in there somewhere and this feels like a good moment. I focus on not getting a hard-on. She sits up and breathes deeply. I sit up with her.

"Kallon, I ... Why? Why me?" She looks at me with those big eyes, and I swear they're full of real tears. She's good. Really good. A quick glance at the script.

"You're captivating." She snorts. "No, really. You are. You're not afraid to say what you think, and you stand up for what you believe in, and -" This time it's Orla that cuts me off with a kiss, and just when it starts to get _really_ fucking hard not to get a boner, she pulls away and turns to Ari.

"I'm sorry, that's probably not the best scene to show some of my writing, but that's their first kiss, and the first time Steena realises how she feels. It's also the first time they fuck - shit. Sorry. I mean ... It's the first time they have sex. Right after. And of course, after this, it all falls apart." Orla shuts up and silence falls across the room. Ari looks deep in thought. I dare a look at E and I can see even he's impressed.

"How old are you?" Ari asks her. Not the question I would have asked. She looks away.

"Twenty. Well. Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" I can't help but get excited. I love birthdays, and I'm feeling Opportunity again. She nods.

"The big twenty-one. I can't tell you how many times I've needed a stiff drink the past few weeks. I've been getting drunk back home since I was 13, but over here ... It's weird not getting in anywhere." She shuts up again. I think she keeps forgetting where she is, but I'm really liking the moments where she shows her true personality. I look at Ari and see a smile forming.

"Well your lack of experience certainly isn't helpful, but I gotta be honest ... that was good. Good acting. The script needs some work -"

"Like I said. I chose a bad scene, I'm sorry."

"Have you got something else I can read?" I swear this is a first for Ari. _Come on man, do me a solid,_ I plead in my head. Orla opens up her folder and pulls out a thick wad.

"This is the whole screenplay. I'm more than happy to have it worked on. I just ... I'll be honest. Is there any chance you really think this could maybe go somewhere? But if I'm super honest, what I really wanna know is ... you think maybe I can act? Was that any good, at all?" I speak before Ari can.

"That was amazing. I totally felt it all." She looks at me quizzically. Have I said too much? Like I ever really care what I say.

"It was pretty good." E pipes up, giving a small smile. Why is being such a hard nut to crack today?

"Kid, we've got potential. Let's set up some meetings." Ari smiles. "Speak to Lloyd on your way out." That's it. Meeting adjourned. E looks at me as if reminding me the reason we came here was to ask about the Cameron, but I'm too pumped to worry about that right now. I'm way more interested in this new story. And more importantly, her.


	7. Hospitality

**Orla**

Lloyd looks like he's gonna explode as I rush over to him when I've left the office.

"What the hell happened? Did you act out a _scene_?" He whispers quickly. I nod and grin.

"Yeah with Vince! The fucking _sex_ scene! Obviously not the sex bit, but ... We kissed! Holy shit I didn't even think about that ... Maybe Ari liked my bravery?"

"What did he say?" I glance a look back at the office. Vince and Manager are just making their way out now. I think they're talking quietly - I catch them both glancing in my direction and my stomach churns. I hope they're not saying anything bad.

"He said to speak to you to arrange some meetings." Lloyd's jaw physically drops.

"This has to be a Hollywood first."

"You're my good luck charm." I say sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much." He smiles sweetly and bats his eyelashes. "I should probably thank Vince, he set up the whole thing. Is he always so nice?" Lloyd gives me a knowing look.

"Yeah. To everyone." I sense that he's hinting at something but there's no time to ask what because Vince is walking over.

"Thank you so much for that." I say honestly, with as much gratitude as I can muster. "Really. I ... That's more than I could have dreamed of. I promise I'll repay you somehow."

"You can come hang out with me and the boys." Vince suggests, smiling. I think my heart races a little. Odd.

"I'd love to, only I ... Uh ..." His smile falters slightly.

"You got plans?"

"No. Not at all, really. I just ... Well you probably saw the incident in the cafe this morning. I'm kind of skint."

"Skint?"

"You know. Broke. Not a penny to my name." I realise again I'm giving my life-story. Fuck, four times today I've embarrassed myself. That's without including the terror of Ari's office. And then I remember again that I have nowhere to stay. I desperately need to beg Lloyd if I can stay at his place, but I can't do it in front of Vince. He smiles at me.

"Where are you staying?" I don't want to tell him: He's a movie star, and I'm roughing it in a shithole with 8 other foreigners. I sigh and settle for what's about to be the truth.

"Nowhere, actually. I ran out of hotel money today." His smile switches to concern instantly.

"Stay with me." I look at Lloyd who looks as if he's enjoying this dramatic twist more than is humanly possible.

"What? I couldn't ..."

"Really. There's plenty of room, isn't there E?" So the Manager has a name. Well, a letter. He looks a little taken aback but frankly I'd expect more shock. I assume they must have girls over all the time.

"I ..." I don't really have any other options. "I promise it won't be for long, if you're sure that's okay."

"It would be my pleasure. Come on, you need to meet Turtle and my brother Johnny." This is shaping up to be the most unusual and interesting day of my life.


	8. Jealous

**Vince**

So it's not conventional to invite someone to pretty much move in with you the first day you meet them, but when have I ever done what was considered the norm? Plus, she's a girl, she needed somewhere to stay, and I have the room. Simple. We spend the day hanging around town. Turtle and Johnny constantly try to out-do each other in a bid to impress her. E and I roll our eyes at each other. If anyone's getting this girl, it's going to be me. Besides, I've already kissed her. Whether it was acting or not, I'm keen to get another shot. So you can imagine my surprise when she slips casually into conversation the fact she's got a date with Joseph Gordon-Levitt tonight. Fuck.

"Joseph Gordon-Whovitt?" Turtle asks.

"The guy from 50/50. Good movie." Johnny states simply. For the billionth time today, I avoid E's gaze. I know exactly that he'll be thinking, _what did I tell you Vince?_

"I ain't ever heard of him." Turtle replies with a shrug.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" I say before I can stop myself. I hope she can't tell I'm jealous. She blushes a little, and I instantly feel guilty.

"Uh ... I dunno. Maybe. Anyway it's just a ... He said he'd show me around town. Lloyd set it up." She feels uncomfortable. Good. "Is that okay?" She asks.

"Of course it is. You bring whoever you want back to the house." We're driving home. We've been to collect Orla's stuff from the dump she was staying in. She wouldn't let us come inside but we could tell from the outside it was rough. She didn't have much at all with her. I dare a look in the rear view mirror and see she's squirming a little.

"I - I wouldn't, on a first date. I ... I guess I'm not like the girls around here."

"Hey not every L.A. girl will fuck you on a first date, you can take that from me. Ask Drama, he's tried."

"Hey fuck you, Turtle." Johnny leans across Orla, who's sat in the middle, and punches Turtle in the leg. Turtle punches back, looking away from the road, while Orla's sat in the middle with her arms raised trying not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Hey quit it will you guys? Focus on the fucking road Turtle, you wanna kill our guest before she even gets to the house?" Turtle listens to E, and looks back at the road ahead. I pretend I don't care, but if she brings him back I think I'll die of jealousy. I'm not used to not getting my own way, and I know as soon as she goes I'll be hearing about it from E.


	9. DateReady

**Orla**

When I came over, I left a lot of stuff behind, including my wardrobe. I didn't pack well, and I can't afford new clothes. So as I stare into my suitcase in the fanciest room I've ever been in, I wonder, what the fuck do you wear on what could be a first date, with a movie star? I'm also hoping that he'll pay, cos Lord knows I have not got the money. I settle on a pale green skater dress. It goes in at the waist with a floaty skirt, and is the right kind of cut for someone with my figure. I'm not big, but I'm not like the LA girls with their fake boobs and skinny figures. I'm curvy, hour-glass shaped. I'd like to be a little more toned, but the mother-of-all-break-ups (that was the nail in the coffin for me moving here), has definitely helped me lose my stomach. I style my hair up in a ballerina bun, secured with grips. I choose stone coloured Mary Jane heels. This is about the best I can manage with what I have. I walk into the living room area, fully ready, at 7.30. Turtle whistles when I walk in. I catch Vince looking, but he glances back at the TV as soon as I smile at him.

"You look great honey." Turtle says sweetly. He's slowly creeping up to being my favourite.

"Really?" I sit beside him and put my hands over my knees, unable to get comfortable.

"Yeah, you look good." Vince chips in, before looking back at the TV again. He's definitely being weird. Maybe this date isn't a good idea. It's probably pretty rude to go out on the first night someone opens up their home to you.

"Thanks. I ... I didn't really bring much with me. Kind of didn't have much to choose from. So if I wear the same outfit every time we go out, please don't judge me." Turtle grins at me.

"You gonna come roll with the boys?"

"Well, after tomorrow, soon as I'm legal. If you'll have me, that is."

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" Drama chips in. I'm a little offended neither Vince nor E has mentioned it, although I realise this is silly.

"Yeah. Twenty one at last."

"Shit we gotta celebrate! Aw Vin can we throw her a party?" Turtle looks over at Vince. I do too. Vince shrugs.

"Of course we can."

"For all five of my friends?" I joke.

"Aw you counting us as your friends already?" Turtle grins and nudges me in the side. I smile back.

"I'd like to. It's gonna be pretty awkward around here for a while if I can't." He laughs.

"Who's the fifth friend? Joey Gadget-Levman?" Turtle asks. I nudge him.

"No, Lloyd."

"You can invite Joe. If you want." Vince pipes up, and I know he's trying to work out exactly what I'm thinking. I can tell by the way he's looking at me. I remain cool, giving a shrug.

"We'll see how tonight goes. He could be an asshole."

"Movie stars often are." Drama says casually. Vince throws the remote at him.

"Hope you don't mean me, big brother."

"You're an exception to the rule, Vince. You know that." I smile, hoping Joe isn't an asshole. Although it'd probably make my life a bit easier. We watch TV for ten minutes or so, and then the doorbell goes. I go to answer it, but Turtle beats me to it, saying he wants to get a look at the guy. He comes back a few second later with Joe, who's wearing a shirt and some nice trousers. He smiles at me.

"Hey, you look great." He kisses me on the cheek and I melt a little. I catch sight of Vince's face for a second and my stomach lurches. I think he just gave me a disgusted look. What the fuck?

"You look after our girl tonight, alright?" Turtle says with a smile, fist bumping Joe.

"Course. I'll have her back before Midnight."

"Yeah unless you wanna see me turn into a pumpkin." Vince's look has left me feeling awkward. I'm keen to leave. "Shall we?" Joe waves goodbye at the guys and we leave, into the unknown.


	10. We're in Trouble

**Vince**

I stare at the TV, wishing I could just crawl into it and not have to face the guys. No one says anything for a few minutes.

"Well I thought he seemed nice." Turtle pipes up eventually. I groan.

"Yeah, he was alright. What do you think Vince?" E asks me. I dare to look at him.

"He seemed fine." I say bluntly.

"You jealous or something bro?" Johnny asks.

"No. Why should I care?" My thinly veiled lie is fooling no one. Not even myself.

"Relax Vin it's just a date. She said herself she's not gonna fuck him! She even said he might be an asshole." Turtle tries to reassure me, clearly not getting that I'm seriously pissed. I don't even get it myself.

"Anyway, what about this birthday party?" I change the subject. Secretly I'm wondering if I can get her attention back on me if I throw her a bash she can't forget.

"Let's get on it right now. 24 hours notice ain't much but if anyone can do it, we can. A club maybe?"

"A boat." I say. Romance comes easy on a boat, top deck with the stars above you. Plus all the best parties are on boats.

"A boat ain't gonna come cheap, Vince." E knows my plan. What is it with him and this girl? Why can't he just let me do my thing without all the little looks and digs?

"Don't worry about it, it's not your money. I'll pay for everything. Turtle, go make some calls. It hasn't gotta be a huge boat, but I want a boat. Venue first, then the guest list. And go somewhere we can get an open bar."

"Alright, I'm on it." Turtle gets up, picking his cellphone up from the side and heading towards his room.

"Hey Johnny, go with him, make sure he doesn't go overboard please?" I ask.

"Nice pun, bro." Johnny says, slapping me on the shoulder and getting up to follow Turtle, leaving me to get to the bottom of this thing with E.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask him. He looks at me and shakes his head like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"What's what Vince?"

"What's your problem with Orla?"

"I ain't got a problem with Orla. She's a nice girl."

"So what's the problem?"

"That _is _the problem." E gets up and sits next to me. "Look, Vince. She's golden. She's been hanging out with us guys and it's been cool, you know? She's not obsessed with just fucking you and telling all her friends about it. You can see how bad she feels about staying here without giving you anything for it ... She ain't using you."

"I know she's not!"

"Exactly. So look ... If you like her, _really_ like her? By all means. Go for it. But it's gonna take more than getting her drunk on a boat for her birthday. She ain't interested in your money. But I've seen the way she's been looking at you bro. Ten bucks says she's into you."

"Then why is she going on a date with some douche?"

"He's not a douche, Vince. He's nice, you know that. I dunno bro, he got there first. She even said she wouldn't go. If you do like her - and I mean, don't just wanna fuck her - then I think give it some time. Get to know her better. It's only been a day, and look how hung up on her you are already. It's Mandy Moore again."

"It is _not_ Mandy Moore again."

"Well I hope not. I don't wanna see you hurt. But I don't wanna see her hurt either. Try and be her friend before you go for it. Get to know her better. Especially as you know she ain't got nowhere else to go." I sigh, knowing E is probably right. It doesn't feel like a day. I'm not sure I've ever been so interested in someone I've known for a day. At least not to the extent that I'm jealous that they're hanging out with someone else.

"Alright. I'll be good."

"Good. Now what are you gonna get her for her birthday?"

"Already taken care of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw her really looking at this one dress when we were in town today. I called the store earlier and they're putting one by. I'm gonna pick it up early tomorrow."

"Early?"

"Yeah, like 8."

"You're gonna be out of the house by 8, to pick up a dress? You must really fucking want her."

"I think I do, E." I look him in the eyes, gauging a reaction. He stares at me for a second, then lets out a big breath and throws himself back on the couch.

"Holy shit, a confession? We're in trouble."


	11. Kiss

**Orla**

As first dates go, it's one of my better ones. Joe is funny and charming, he laughs at my jokes and keeps good eye contact. It's easy to forget what I'm going home to when I'm having so much fun. When the bill comes I insist we go halves but he brushes it off, saying it's his treat, and I pretend I'm outraged but secretly I'm thinking _thank fuck for that_. I've drank a little too much wine (first time since I've been here I haven't been asked for ID), and I am giggly and happy. He drives me back to Vince's (he's sober), and I don't want to get out the car yet. It's 10.45, a whole hour and 15 minutes before my curfew.

"Well, thanks for a great night." I say, undoing my seatbelt.

"Don't mention it." He says, undoing his too. I look at him for a second - should I make a move? "I'd love to do it again some time."

"Me too." I reply, and right now I mean it. We look at each other for a second, and he leans over, kissing me. I reciprocate. There are no tongues but it's still pretty hot. It's soft and delicious, and I haven't been kissed in pretty much two months, if you don't count the scene with Vince. I haven't been anything-ed in pretty much two months, and it's only now I realise how much I've been craving it. He puts his hand on my neck, and oh Jesus, I have to pull away before this goes any further.

"I think I'm having a birthday thing tomorrow, if you want to come." I say, breathless.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" I nod. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunno. I guess it didn't seem important. But I think the guys are throwing me a party or something. I'll get them to send you an invite. Will you come?" He grins at me and kisses me again, just once.

"I'd love to."

"Great. See you tomorrow then." I pull myself away, much against my own will, and shut the car door behind me. I give a quick wave and rush to knock on the door. It's opened by Vince, who has a dark look in his eyes. I give another wave and Joe drives off.

"You're early." Vince states, opening the door for me to come in.

"It was just a dinner thing." I reply, trying to remain calm and wondering if he can tell I'm pretty pent up after the kiss.

"I thought he was gonna show you around town." What am I supposed to say to that? I shrug, casually.

"Well, what else do you do in LA at 8 o'clock?" Vince smiles, and for a second he's back to the calm, cool guy I met this morning. I could sigh with relief.

"You know, it's not _that_ far from midnight. Maybe we should take you out?"

"Even though I've been out?"

"Sure. You look beautiful, you shouldn't waste a good outfit." I don't see the harm. And he said I look beautiful. Compliments get you everywhere. And besides, I'm already a little tipsy, and I'm right about to turn twenty one.

"Okay, but we all have to do shots at midnight. And again at 26 minutes past midnight."

"Why then?"

"That's what time I was born." I smile, and he smiles back.

"Deal." He walks further into the house and calls out to the others; "Hey Turtle, E, Johnny, we're going out, put on some nice shoes."


	12. Small World

**Vince**

So we get to the club and we have some drinks. At first I think Orla must be a lightweight, but then she admits that she had some wine at dinner and is already 'well on her way'. This is excellent news. We get a booth and some shots, and cheer as it turns midnight. We make Orla stand on the table while we sing happy birthday. She seems pretty happy. She comes back down and wraps my arm around her, taking another drink. Then the music starts up and someone terrible starts singing. Orla jumps up, a look of pure joy on her face.

"Motherfucking _karaoke? _I am so in." She runs off, and I'm pissed because what if she doesn't put my arm around her again?

"You gonna sing too, Vince?" E asks, grinning.

"Fuck off." I reply, but I'm eager to see what Orla will sing. And if she's any good. She should be if she wants to play Steena. After a few more shots, Orla's called up, and she prances off happily. I'm sure she's wasted by this point. The music starts up and I recognize it.

"What is this song?" I ask the boys.

"Sex on Fire." E says back with a grin. "Wonder if she's dropping you a hint." She's bopping along to the intro music, wiggling slightly, bouncing on the spot kind of. She looks adorable. When she starts singing, I feel like I'm Kallon, watching Steena in her concert and being mesmerized.

"She's pretty good." Turtle says, chugging a beer. She is. She's not like an amazingly powerful singer, but she has a beautiful tone. Kind of like a smoother Stevie Nicks. Plus she's singing about sex. The alcohol has lowered her inhibitions, and she looks like she's having a good time. She's about halfway through when I notice someone familiar at the bar, watching her the same way I am. Joseph Fucking Gordon-Levitt. Jesus. As the song finishes, the crowd goes wild and cheers for her. She grins and runs offstage, I rush over to meet her. Joe gets there at the same time. I see her freeze as she recognizes him.

"What are you doing here!" She exclaims. He looks back. I see a girl at the bar, watching him. Fuck.

"Two dates one night?" I ask. I can't help feeling a little bit thrilled, although judging by the look on Orla's face, she's unimpressed. And I think she's spotted who Joe's with, too.

"No, Jesus no. I'm just here with a friend. She was already out and I got home early and I thought - well. What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"Celebrating my birthday. It was early. I er. I just did karaoke, so I must be drunk."

"I saw." He smiles at her. "You were great." She smiles back.

"Yeah, you were." I butt in, trying to get her attention again. "You should tell Ari about what you can do." She waves her hand at me like I'm being ridiculous.

"Oh, I dunno. I mostly do acoustic stuff. I play guitar." Joe is grinning, smug bastard.

"Our next date should definitely be a jam session then." He clearly doesn't give a shit about my presence here. Next date? Fuck.

"Excellent plan." Orla beams.

"I think your date's getting bored." Orla gives me a look, and Joe looks back at his 'friend' at the bar. She does look bored.

"I guess I should go. But I'll see you later for the party." He stands for a second, clearly not sure if he should shake my hand or kiss her or something, but decides against whatever it was and walks off towards the bar. I put my arm around Orla and walk her back over to the booth where the guys are waiting.

"Well that was awkward." She mumbles.

"It was?" I say innocently, pretending I didn't notice.

"I mean, I'm here too, so I can't say anything, but ... I dunno. Let's go home soon." She walks ahead, sliding out from under my arm, and I can't help but feel thoroughly disappointed. Fucking Gordon-Levitt.


	13. Misery Loves Company

**Orla**

It's 7AM and I've been awake for a couple of hours already. I've got a hangover that could slay a bear and I'm miserable as sin. I hear movement in the house, and a little while after the front door opens and closes. I roll over and rub my eyes. I can't sleep, so I do what I've done for the past month whenever I feel this miserable: I give in to it. I get out of bed. I've done what I so often do when I'm drunk, which is rip off my clothes when I get in and sleep in just my knickers. I know this isn't particularly shocking but I always wear some form of PJs. Apart from when I'm drunk. This time I even took off my bra, so I'm literally just wearing French knickers. I catch sight of myself in the full length mirror and instantly recoil. I know my body's better than it's ever been, but I've never liked the sight of myself unclothed. I go to the bottom of my case, and pull out a thin photo album and a tiny box. I take them back over to the bed and wrap the sheets around me.

I open the box first, and allow myself to be consumed with misery. I don't remember the last birthday where I woke up all alone. I pull the ring out of the box and slide it on my ring finger, where it sat constantly for only a couple of months. I know I shouldn't wear it, but I just want to pretend for a moment. That I'm still engaged, someone still loves me, this is a normal day and any minute now he'll roll over and spoon me and kiss my neck, and then maybe later I'll see my best friends. Only I'm alone, in a foreign country, and this ring doesn't mean anything anymore.

I let myself cry. The tears fall quickly and silently, and are cool and salty on my face. I open the photo album and turn each page quietly. Photos of the engagement party, where I couldn't look happier. Photos of my best friends, my bunny rabbit, my mum and dad. Now I'm really miserable. I give into it, and let myself cry it out. I manage to fall back asleep.

I'm awoken by a knock at the door. I am groggy.

"Wha-?" I mumble. I'm too hot, the sheets are kicked off me. The door opens and Vince walks in.

"Oh shit!" He ducks back out the room again and I finally wake up, realising that he's just walked in on me asleep, near enough naked, sprawled on the bed. Fantastic start to the day.


	14. Exposed

**Vince**

I try to do the gentlemanly thing and back out of her room quickly, but this has not helped matters. I only saw her for a second but she was so exposed, vulnerable, beautiful ... It takes everything in me not to go over to her and take her immediately.

"I'm sorry!" I call through the door.

"It's okay, you can come in now." I walk back in the room. She's still in bed, but she's wrapped the sheet around herself. She hasn't taken off last night's make up, and there are streaks down her face like she's been crying. I don't say anything, but I notice that there's something peeking out from under her pillow. I have the good sense not to ask about it yet.

"Happy birthday." I say, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Shitty." She replies with a small smile. "What time is it?"

"9.30." I reply. "Sorry, is this too early?"

"No, no it's fine. Something smells good." It does. Drama's cooking up some bacon for a special birthday breakfast.

"You want me to get you some?" I offer.

"No, I'll get it." She replies.

"Good. Cos I wanna give you your present." I smile. Her face freezes.

"What? Seriously Vince, you've done enough. You shouldn't have got me anything."

"Well it's not even been 24 hours and you're already fitting so well into our little group. You deserve it." I stand up and wait for her to join me. She looks down for a second.

"Um ... sorry about the whole ... naked thing." Oops. I realize she's waiting for me to leave so she can get up and put some clothes on.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Seriously, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for." I leave the room and shut the door behind me to give her some privacy. The boys are in the kitchen waiting for us.

"She's on her way in." I say, moving her present over to the table. "I accidentally walked in when she was naked." I can't help myself but blurt it out. Johnny and Turtle let out small whoops while E just freezes. It's usually Turtle or Johnny that brag about catching girls naked but it's all I can think about it.

"So what are the Brits like down there? Bush or smooth?" Turtle asks, tearing off some sandwich with his teeth.

"I didn't see down there." I reply, instantly regretting bringing it up. I pour myself a drink.

"So then you didn't see her naked." Johnny corrects me.

"Well, alright, but she was_ just_ in her panties." I reply.

"And?" Turtle prompts.

"Nice." I reply simply. He starts laughing and goofing around, sticking out his imaginary tits to Johnny, who glares at him and gets on with cooking the bacon. A few seconds later I hear footsteps and Orla walks in, wearing a bathrobe. I wonder if she's wearing anything under it, then try and divert my thoughts.

"Happy birthday!" E pipes up, and Johnny and Turtle joins in. She grins, as Johnny places a plate in front of her, with a candle stuck in her sandwich.

"Thanks guys."

"Make a wish." Johnny reminds her. She looks over at me for a second, then closes her eyes and blows out the candle. We talk about last night. She makes out like she's mortified that she sang karaoke.

"No way are you embarrassed, you didn't wanna get off that stage." E jokes with her. I appreciate seeing him treat her a little more normally.

"Yeah but did you see how many shots I did? All I wanna do when I'm drunk is sing. I'm amazed you got any conversation out of me." She responds, finishing her breakfast.

"Open your present." I pick up the big box and hand it to her. She looks at me.

"You really shouldn't have."


	15. Spoiled

**Orla**

So I open this box, and inside, oh my God, is my very own Dolce & Gabbana dress. Lace, and just beautiful. I pray to God that it fits.

"Vince, I - I don't know what to say."

"Just sat you'll wear it to your party tonight." I grin at him. He grins back and I hug him, sneaking in a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So, where is my party tonight?" I ask, taking a sip of my juice.

"Ah, it's a secret." Turtle says, smiling at me. "But trust me, you'll love it."

As if I haven't been spoiled enough, Vince insists on taking me out to get my hair, make up and nails done, and even makes me get some new shoes to go with the dress. We go just the two of us, leaving the others to get the party together.

I'm in Shoe Heaven. I settle on a pair of Manolo Blahniks, not dissimilar to the famous blue ones Carrie wears in the _Sex and the City_ movie, except mine are black. I worry that perhaps I'll look a bit plain, but when I get to the make up counter, I insist on dramatic make up and red, red, red lipstick. Vince is appreciative. Whenever I try to get out of him getting me anything, he goes ahead to the counter to buy _everything_ I like, so I have to tell him what I want in the end, otherwise he would go way over the top. I've never been spoilt like this in my life. It's really lovely but at the same time I don't know how I'm ever going to repay him. I tell him this as we're walking down the street, and he stops, and turns me to look at him. I hold his gaze and melt for a second, his eyes are such an interesting green.

"Look, I can afford it. It's really not a big deal. You deserve nice things, and you're gonna look beautiful tonight." He swallows, looks away for a second, then forces himself to look at me again. He takes his hands off my arms, where they were resting. "Joe's not gonna be able to keep his hands off you." He carries on walking and I take a second before following. Why did he have to bring up Joe?

Seeing as my make up and hair has been done for me, all I have to do when I get back to the house is put on my dress. Thank the Lord, it fits. I take a look in the mirror, and I'm pretty pleased with the results. I don't look like myself. I don't look like an LA girl either, but I definitely look ... interesting. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call. Vince comes in, wearing a charcoal coloured suit and looking extremely dashing.

"You look beautiful." He says, looking me up and down. He comes over, takes my hand and makes me twirl for him. I feel like a princess. "I think we did good today."

"_You_ did good. You're an excellent shopping partner." He smiles and shrugs, taking a seat on my bed.

"I'm okay."

"If someone likes my project, and we do get to play Steena and Kallon, I'll take _you _shopping." I say with a smile, sitting next to him. He grins back at me, and all of a sudden his face is really close to mine. We look at each other for a second, he starts to lean in, and then -

"Guys, the car's here, hope you're ready for the birthday party of your life, sweetheart!" Turtle calls out from the hallway. The moment is lost. I stand up and grab my bag. Vince stands up too, and turns away awkwardly, telling me to go ahead. He's not sly enough. I look at his reflection in the mirror opposite and see he's trying to hide a hard-on. Nice.


	16. The Party

**Vince**

Fucking Turtle. We were right there, and he _had_ to interrupt. Now I'm stuck with a raging boner, and these trousers are too tight to get away with it. I make Orla go ahead and hope she doesn't notice. I join her and the others in the car a couple of minutes later.

"Wait till you see it, Orla. Me and Johnny have done you proud. I guarantee you ain't ever been to a party like this one before!" Turtle chirps away happily. Orla laughs and grins and sips on the champagne E gave her as she got in the car, but I can tell she's distracted. Probably for the same reason I am.

"We'll show you how we do it in the U S of A." Johnny comments, with his best showbiz smile. Again, Orla smiles but she's still distracted.

"I dunno, Drama. Brits can be pretty crazy. You're gonna have to up the ante from last night." She says. I catch E's eye. He mouths, '_what happened?_' at me, but I just shake my head at him. Nothing happened. That's the problem.

We pull in, and I hop out to hold the door open for Orla. When she steps out and sees the boat, she's shocked. She turns to the boys.

"A _boat_ party?"

"You like it?" Turtle asks.

"So far, I _love_ it." She replies. I make a mental note to get us plenty of shots as soon as we're in there. I need to loosen up.

Once we're in the venue, I have to admit Turtle's done good. It's not a huge boat, but it's plenty big. We're quite early, to make sure everything's okay before most people arrive. I'm just heading to the bar when Orla stops walking, and squeezes my hand. She's looking at a stage area in the corner of the room. There's a band setting up, and she's pointing at the bass drum, which has a skin with her name on. It's a nice touch. Turtle and Johnny have shit-eating grins on their faces.

"You gonna sing for us again Orla? We got a band - they can play pretty much anything. Of course we got a great DJ too, but we talked and decided we wouldn't mind being serenaded again." Turtle's done well here, I can see how excited Orla is.

"At my own birthday party though? Won't everyone think I'm really bigheaded?" She says worriedly, biting those gorgeous red lips.

"With all due respect, most of these people won't even know who you are till later tonight." Johnny points out. I'm about to scold him for being tactless, but Orla snorts and laughs.

"Well that's true. Okay then, count me in. I guess I'll go sort a setlist." She flounces off excitedly to talk to the guys in the band.

"You did good there, boys." I compliment them. They smile, they already know.

"Can we throw a party, or can we throw a party?"

"Ask me again in an hour, when it's full." I retort.

An hour later and the party is indeed in full swing. Orla's sat with us boys in a booth, and we're all pretty hammered already. Every time we finish a set of shots, the waiter is back with more. It's a good party.

"Okay, let's play a drinking game." Orla suggests. "I Have Never."

"You have never what?" Turtle asks.

"No, that's what it's called. We played it in uni all the time. You say something - anything - like, I have never kissed a girl, or I have never had a pet. And everyone who has done it, drinks. It doesn't matter if you have done it or not. You can say anything." She explains. It seems simple enough, and we're all in. "Okay, I'll start." She says. "I have never got drunk with Vinnie Chase." We all drink. I count getting drunk in general, as getting drunk with myself. Logic right? Turtle goes next.

"I have never stayed in Vinnie's house." Again, everyone drinks. Johnny's go.

"I have never had sex in Vinnie's house." Johnny says. Everyone except Orla drinks. She looks embarrassed.

"It's remarkable how quickly this game _always _ ends up being about sex." Orla states. E's go.

"I have never done a Jägerbomb." Again, we all drink. My turn.

"I have never done too many Jägerbombs." We all drink. It progresses for a while.

"I have never had a threesome." Johnny says. We all drink, except Orla.

"I have never had a threesome with two girls." E says. This time, just me and him drink. Turtle and Johnny look pissed off, which is always funny.

"I have never been to a boat party." I say innocently, just so we can all drink. I don't want her feeling too excluded. But it's her go next, and she's keen to keep up with the rest of us.

"I have never had sex in a public place." She says. We all drink. Interesting.

"Where's the _craziest _place you ever had sex?" Turtle asks us all. I consider. Too many places. Closets, changing rooms, classrooms ... Pretty much everywhere.

"A bus stop, probably." Orla states. Then she gets up. "That's all you're getting out of me for now. I need a few more of these. And also I'm gonna sing now. So you all better at least pretend to be interested." She makes her way towards the stage. The music goes down and the crowd turns to face her.

"Hi, I'm Orla, and it's my birthday today." She says. The crowd cheers. "I just wanna say thank you to my good friends Drama, Turtle, E and Vinnie Chase for organising the whole thing." Another cheer. "And this first one's for you."

The band starts up, it's _Paparazzi _by Lady Gaga. I laugh, and wonder if there are any paparazzi here. Probably not.

She's good. Her voice is different but the guests seem to be enjoying it. She sings a few songs before announcing she's on her last. She picks up an acoustic guitar and turns to the mic.

"Okay, this is the last one now and I'm gonna go solo. I hope you enjoy it. It's called Just Friends." She starts strumming, and I'm even more enchanted when she's making the music and not just singing it. And I can't help but feel like she's directing it at me.

"_I don't wanna be just friends, no, I'll never fake it or pretend -_" Is she doing this deliberately? I look at E, and judging by the look on his face, he thinks so too.

"_I don't wanna be just friends, that's something I, can't understand. I don't wanna be just friends not now, not ever. Those two words are, bullets in my chest ... Just friends._" By the time the song is over I'm determined to make a move. I stand up and cheer loudly. It's kind of a weird song to end a set on because now the crowd is chilled and we need the party atmosphere back, but she obviously knew exactly what she was doing.

Before I get up to meet her off the stage, I turn to E quickly.

"That was a signal right?"

"It seemed that way buddy. I dunno. Just remember what I said, Vin. Be _nice_." I rush over and link arms with her as she walks down the steps.

"That was really great. You're a good player, too. You really do have something special Orla, I'm not just saying that." She smiles.

"Thanks Vince. I'm not the best, but, singing is pretty much my favourite thing."

"More than acting?" She thinks about it.

"No. I just wish I could do both, all the time. I should try and get a role on Glee, huh?" I grin at her. She could do Glee, she's young enough. But she's got too much sex appeal for that show. Not that I've watched it, of course.

We head back to the booth and go back to playing drinking games. I Have Never gets more explicit, and we're all getting drunker and drunker. I'm still careful not to step out of line. She's shaking her head and laughing as E tells her the story of how Turtle and Johnny crossed swords in a threesome. She looks amazing when she laughs.

"You're all so depraved!" She cackles. "Honestly, I feel like a right old virgin sat with you lot."

"So how many people _have_ you been with?" Johnny asks her.

"What the fuck Drama?" E says. "You don't ask a girl a question like that."

"I don't mind." Orla says. "Put it this way, about as many as you lot, divided by 100." Now the question's out there, I am curious. "Six." She says. "I know you'll only speculate if I don't say it. And I'm 21, and drunk enough to say it. So six."

"A pretty girl like you, only six guys?" Turtle asks, disbelievingly. "You must have turned down a lot of people."

"Not necessarily." Orla says, taking the lemon out of her drink and sucking on it, making a face. I don't know how her lipstick is still on perfectly. "I'm a lot younger than you old farts. And I was pretty serious with someone, so ..." She trails off, and I surprise myself to find that I feel a stab of jealousy. It's stupid - of course she's been with people before me - and I've obviously been with a _lot_ more people than her ... But no one really that I was _that_ serious with. Unless you count Mandy Moore. And even then I was pretty much just crazy.

"How serious?" Turtle asks. She's shifting, she clearly doesn't want to answer.

"Sore subject. Shall we get some tequila?" When the shots come, I can see she hates tequila. Bad choice for changing the subject, Orla. A few minutes later, we're joined by E's girlfriend, Sloan.

"Hey guys." She says, sitting with us. "You must be Orla. I'm Sloan." She reaches over and takes Orla's hand, who smiles sweetly.

"Nice to meet you." She says. If she doesn't know who Sloan is, she's hiding it well. I can't remember if I've mentioned her or not. After a while, I'm bored of talking.

"Hey Orla, come see top deck with me." I say.

"Okay." She says with a smile, getting up. Time for action.


	17. Intimate

**Orla**

All night, since the almost-kiss, I've been on the edge. It's hard to believe that I haven't even known these guys for two days. I'm pent up. First the hot kiss with Joe last night, then Vince seeing me almost-naked, then the almost kiss, now all this drunken talk about sex. It's been a couple of months since I last did it. I'm _gagging_ for it. When Vince asks me to join him on top deck, I'm relieved. Hopefully the cold air will do me good. I'm terrible when I'm drunk. I'm known for it making me horny. Before my ex-fiancé, my go-to line for getting laid when drunk, was asking guys if they wanted to go for a walk. I _need_ to go for a walk.

We get to top deck and it's quiet. There are just a couple of other people up here. We go to the other side. I run to the edge and hold my arms out.

"I'm flying Jack, I'm flying!" I joke. Vince grins and runs over, coming up behind me and holding me around the waist like Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in _Titanic_. We laugh. I'm drunk, and I'm happy. It's a beautiful night. A little colder than it has been in LA but we really are coming into Autumn now.

"Thank you for all of this." I say, turning my head to look at him. He smiles and kisses my cheek. The butterflies are enough to make me feel dizzy. I face the front again and look at the water, not knowing what to say or do. I try to focus on breathing, on the cool air, on his breath on my neck, his arms around my waist ... Oh God.

"Are you having a good time?" He asks, speaking right into my ear. I shiver, and nod. "You cold?"

"No. Not exactly." I reply. The body contact is too much. My panties are soaked, and it's past the nice squishy stage and it's getting uncomfortable. I'm dying to be touched.

"What is it then? You shivered." He turns me around so I'm facing him. My back is against the cold railings. Should I just tell him? _It's nothing Vince, just that I think I might actually come from my thoughts alone, and when you're pressing against me like that I think my lady parts might be melting_.

"I, uh ..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just ... You." He looks taken aback, almost offended.

"What, did I do something?" He takes a step back, away from me, but the fog isn't clearing.

"No, it's more like what you're not doing." I stammer. He doesn't get it.

"What am I not doing? Should I be doing something?"

"No. But yes. But no."

"Orla, you're not making any sense. What are you trying to tell me?"

"That I wanna fuck your brains out right now." _And I'm fucking wetter than an otter's pocket! _I blurt out. Silence. _Shit_. He's staring at me for a second, and then he's closing the distance and his hands are tightly wound in my hair as he kisses me, and it's deep and he tastes a little like tequila but mostly like sweet cherry shots and I wish this tongue was on my cunt, and I can't help it, I let out a moan, and nibble his lip slightly. The kiss finishes, and he pulls away a little. I try and catch my breath. He rests his forehead on mine and looks at me.

"We can get out of here."

"No, we can't."

"You wanna do it here? I'm totally fine with that." His hand is grazing my thigh. He realises I'm wearing stockings and suspenders and I feel his dick twitch against me. I'm on the edge, and he hasn't even touched me.

"_No_ Vince, we can't -"

"Why?" He doesn't wait for an answer, but starts kissing my neck, and his hand's getting higher. He gets to my underwear and I think _Jesus, he's gonna think I've pissed myself_, but this time it's him that lets out a guttural moan, and he dips his finger under the fabric and strokes me for just a second, before pulling back out. He brings his finger to his lips and licks it. I die on the inside. "Fuck, Orla." He says.

"What?" I mumble, trying to focus on standing up.

"You taste amazing." Any other time, I'd be embarrassed.

"Are you sure? I think you should check again." I let out breathily. He puts his hand under my dress again and pulls my knickers down. I step out of them. He picks them up and puts them in his pocket. He doesn't come back up. He pushes my legs apart and licks from the bottom of my slit up to my clit, circling it slowly. I think he might be trying to kill me. I swear, five more seconds and I'm going to explode. My orgasm's already building as he continues agonisingly slowly. He slides one finger in and brings it forward, putting pressure exactly on my G-Spot. I just look up at the right moment to see Turtle and Johnny are coming out on top deck. Fuck.

"Vince, stop -"

"You don't mean that."

"No, Turtle -" This jerks him away, and he stands up and turns to face them, just as they spot us. Immaculate timing, but I feel like I could cry, I'm so turned on. They're starting to walk toward us.

"We can finish this later." He says, looking at me.

"Can we? Vince, I - I mean. I'm staying with you, and we're both drunk. Shall we - should we ... I dunno, should we wait till the morning and see how we feel?" I mumble as quickly as I can, as Turtle and Drama are closing the gap.

"Fuck. Fine. You're right." He doesn't have time to say anything else.

"Hey, time to come blow out your candles, England." Drama says with a smile on my face.

"Yeah and someone's asking after you too." Turtle says with a grin.

"Who?" I ask, my mind too fogged to realise that there's only two friends I have that I haven't been with all night.

"Joseph Gordon-Snivitt, of course!" Turtle teases, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and dragging me off. The minute I'm pulled away from Vince, the fog starts to clear. My pussy is still aching and I'm considering going to the toilet just so I can come and be done with it, but of course I'll have to say hi first.

The cake's in the shape of a microphone, and I blow out my candles pretending to just be a happy, drunk birthday girl. Not one that's on the verge of an orgasm and not wearing any underwear. I hear my phone beep in my bag and I chance a look at it. It's Vince. _Wish it was me you were blowing. Also, I'm hanging on to these._ I look up at him, and he catches my eye. With a smirk, he pulls my pants out of his pocket just a little, enough for me to catch a glance and blush a bright red. There's no time for anything else, because at this point Joe walks over. He doesn't exactly look like he's ready for a party. He looks tired, and maybe stressed.

"Hey Orla, happy birthday." He kisses my cheek.

"Thanks." I reply with a smile.

"I've been looking for you for about half an hour. Sorry I'm so late, I've been working all day. I can't stay actually, I've got an early start in the morning, shooting all day, but I wanted to see you. You look amazing."

"Oh thanks. That's okay, I understand." I'm too preoccupied. This is just another distraction, another thing to make it all way too complicated.

"Let me just get you a drink. What do you want?"

"Double vodka and coke, please." I reply.

"Wait here." He smiles and heads towards the bar and I do as I'm told. I'm joined a second later by Sloan.

"What's up?" She asks me.

"Oh, not much. Just getting a drink with Joe." I say, smiling. "You?"

"No, that's not what I meant. This might be forward of me but what's going on with you and Vinnie? He's been staring at you all night, and from what E's told me ... Well, let me just say, Vince can be relentless. When he wants something, he gets it. Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!" I burst out. "No, I'm staying in a different room."

"But you like him right? I've seen the way you've looked back at him." I sigh, I'm too drunk to lie. I'll tell anyone my life story when I've had a few.

"I don't know, it's weird. Like, I've only known him for a couple of days but he's completely intoxicating. We've kissed. And we ... Uh, we almost did a bit more, but we were interrupted. I don't know."

"And what's the deal with Joe?"

"You're really asking the killer questions, huh? I don't know. He's nice. If the Vince thing wasn't so confusing, I know I'd really like him. But with Vince ... I don't know, there's some kind of gravitational pull towards him. From what I can gather, he's been with a lot of women. True?"

"True." She confirms, giving me a sad smile.

"And he doesn't get serious with people?"

"Oh, no, he gets serious. But not for longer than a day. Are you looking for serious?"

"No. I don't know. I've just got out of something serious, but I don't just wanna be another number to him. And besides, I'm staying with him. If I sleep with him, that's it, he won't be interested anymore and I'd find it weird ... I don't have anywhere else to go. So I don't know if I should just leave it for now."

"Maybe." She says. "Seems like you haven't had proper girl talk in a while, you've got a lot to get off your chest." I sigh.

"At the moment I just need to get off. Like I said, me and Vince almost went further, and I haven't had sex in like two months. I'm dying." Sloan laughs.

"So what about Joe? You could sleep with him."

"Vince doesn't like me hanging out with Joe."

"No, he doesn't." She laughs. "He was just calling him some pretty interesting things over there. That's why I decided I had to come talk to you."

"So what should I do? I mean, Joe's not staying at the party for long anyway. Should I just be polite and not do anything? I kissed Joe at the end of our date yesterday, and it was hot. I haven't told anyone that." Sloan looks sympathetically at me.

"Just don't do anything until you know what you want. Joe's getting served now, so I'll disappear back to the boys. She gives me a squeeze on the arm to show support then freezes. "Oh no."

"What?" I follow her gaze. Some pretty blond thing with obviously fake tits has got her hands all over Vince. My stomach drops. How can I compete with that? "Fuck. I'm jealous." Sloan looks like she doesn't know what to say.

"Maybe he won't go for it -" She hasn't even finished her sentence, when the blond curls her arms around Vince's neck and kisses him. I'm furious.

"Right in front of me, really? Ten minutes ago he wanted to fuck me senseless on top deck."

"I'm so sorry Orla -"

"No, I'm sorry. I guess it's just confirmed what I'd already suspected. Fuck. I'm so angry. I can't face him."

"You can stay with me if you want." She offers kindly. I hesitate. "Or, you could get your own back. I bet Joe would take you back to his." She suggests. I wonder if she thinks that's a good idea. It's a terrible idea, but I feel so worthless right now. And I do like Joe. And I do really need to get laid.

"I just might do that. It'll destroy things with me and Vince for sure ..."

"He deserves it. He's done it anyway." She says bitterly. "I'll stay at the house with E. Give me your number, I'll be your personal lookout." It's such a typical girl plan, but I need it. I type my number into her phone and she walks back over to the guys, as Joe comes back and hands me my drink.

"Open bar! Really wish I didn't have an early start tomorrow." He says with a smile.

"I wish you didn't too." I say boldly. "I'd be happy to keep you up." He looks at me, clearly trying to work out what I'm saying.

"Can I get a ride with you?" I ask.

"Sure." He replies.

"Now?"

"No problem." I down my drink and he does too. We leave hand in hand, and I don't even glance back at Vince.


	18. Game On

**Vince**

"Can we? Vince, I - I mean. I'm staying with you, and we're both drunk. Shall we - should we ... I dunno, should we wait till the morning and see how we feel?" I can see the moment's already lost. Does she not want me now, is that it? So fine. I'll wait till the morning. Men have endured way worse for nookie.

"Fuck. Fine. You're right." I don't know how I feel. What I want from her. I'm just interested. So that was a quick turn of events. I want to punch Turtle and Johnny for interrupting us. I was finally getting there with Orla, she was practically coming as soon as I touched her. I feel like there's an amazing connection between us, and I know she feels it too. As Turtle grabs her and drags her away, I hang back, hoping my hard on will calm down. My balls feel heavy and are aching. Fuck. _Fuck! _And now Joe's had to turn up and I swear to God if he touches her, it'll take everything in me not to sock him one. I'm overreacting but I don't care. I'm jealous. I don't. Like. Not getting my own way.

"What's the matter bro?" Johnny asks me.

"It's nothing."

"Don't look like nothing." He observes.

"Alright, it's something. It's Orla. She's killing me."

"You want me to ask her to leave?" Johnny offers. I could laugh. That's the opposite of what I want.

"No, that's not what I mean. It's like - ugh. Things were going great till you and Turtle had to show up and take her away." Johnny raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sorry Vince, we didn't know. I didn't even know you liked her."

"Of _course _I like her."

"No, but I didn't know you were ... you know. Thought you were gonna seal the deal anyway and that'd be it. Didn't realize you'd be so pissed."

"I was _about_ to seal the deal." I spit out through clenched teeth. My good mood has disappeared. "Fine. Let's just go back in." We walk together, and Johnny has the common sense not to say anything.

As we sing Happy Birthday and Orla blows out her candles, I put my hands in my pockets and realize I've forgotten about her soaked through panties. I stroke the lace, still wet. My dick twitches, and I decide to text her. _Wish it was me you were blowing. Also, I'm hanging on to these._ I type, and press send. I watch her face as she reads it. She bites her lip unconsciously. So fucking sexy. As she looks at me, I pull the edge of the panties just out of my pocket so she can see. She looks embarrassed. Good. The knowledge that she's over there with nothing covering her hot wet cunt is killing me. Fuck, and now I'm nursing a semi. Great. I think about going over and sliding a hand up her dress just to make sure she still wants me, but just as I toy with the idea, fucking Joe has found her and is talking to her, before disappearing to the bar. Fucking fantastic.

"I'll be right back." I look up. Sloan is giving me a weird look and then she walks off in the direction of Orla. I think it's odd but there's no time to dwell on it, as I feel a hand grab my ass and a voice whispers in my ear.

"Hey stranger." I turn and it's Abi, a pretty blond girl, who I think I fucked a couple of times but it's pretty hard to keep track. She's wearing something low-cut, and giving me the come to bed eyes. "How you been Vinnie?" I don't feel like talking, and she's so obviously flirting with me. She accidentally brushes against my semi-hard on and her mouth opens a little. "For me?" I can't be fucked with this.

"Sure." I reply, with a smile. "I've been great. How about you?"

"I've been even more great." She grins. Before I realize what's happening she's pushing her mouth against mine. I can still taste Orla's sweet pussy, and I wonder if Abi does too. She doesn't say anything if she does, just carries on kissing me. Part of me knows this is definitely a bad idea, but the other part thinks it's preferable to watching Orla get leered at by Joe. So I go with it. We make out for a while.

"Can I come back to your place?" I don't know. Can you? I wonder. I look at the boys. Sloan gives me _another _weird look and shakes her head at me. What the fuck is her problem? Orla's nowhere to be seen. Maybe Sloan knows it's her I'm looking for, because she speaks.

"She's gone Vince. She saw you. How do you think that made her feel?" Sloan grabs E's hand and says, "Come on E, let's go dance." And off they go. Abi clears her throat, and I realize I still haven't given her an answer.

"Well?" She asks. I don't know where Orla is, but if Sloan's right and she is gone, then I can put money on the fact she's left with Joe, seeing as that bastard is nowhere to be seen either. FUCK.

"Yeah. Course you can come back." I decide. Two can play that game. I can play it better.


	19. Urgency

**Orla**

We're pretty quiet on the drive back. I think Joe doesn't really know what I'm doing. I definitely don't know what I'm doing. I have no idea where I am, so I don't know if he's taking me home or not. I hope not. I try and strike up a conversation.

"So what are you shooting tomorrow?" I enquire.

"It's more screen testing, really. I can't say anything about it, it could be pretty big and they don't want it out who's being considered for the roles."

"Sounds interesting." I say politely. "I'm jealous." He smiles.

"With looks like yours, you could really make it here. And it sounds like you made a good impression on Ari - you know, he gives people a tough time." I told him all about my performance with Vince over dinner last night. I appreciate that he paid attention.

"I dunno. I think he was just doing Vince a favour. He seems to love him."

"Most people do." Joe smiles. "I don't really know him that well but he seems ... nice." The pause is confusing, but I choose not to question it. "And Ari needs him, he's one of his biggest clients right now. I hear he's pretty fussy over which roles he takes, though." I don't want to talk about Vince, but changing the subject would probably look suspicious.

"Really?" I'm just making conversation. I don't. Want. To talk about Vince. "Must be nice. I'd kill to do pretty much any role." I say honestly. Joe glances at me and smiles.

"I'm more than happy to do some talking for you. Put in a good word here and there."

"That'd be amazing." I say gratefully. If it wasn't for Vince getting my head in such a blur, I would be dying with happiness. Falling head over heels for Joe. He's great. But he's not intoxicating. I look at him as he concentrates on the road. Is he better looking than Vince? I can't decide. He's got a really cute face, whereas Vince is more ... Sexy. His hair would look better if it were a little longer. He has the most beautiful dimples, though. And I do love brown eyes. I love Vince's eyes, they're so striking ... Stop thinking about Vince! I realise I'm staring at Joe and look out the window in stead.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. Sounds cheesy but I know he's just genuinely curious because I'm clearly in a weird mood. I can't decide how I feel.

"Nothing, really. Mostly how I've had a really weird couple of days." He lets out a small chuckle.

"I can imagine. A month of meandering around and two days of hanging out with celebrities and getting drunk." I smile. Drunk though? I wasn't drunk yesterday. Not _really _drunk. I feel like I've sobered up majorly in the last hour or so, too. "Don't think I didn't notice the effect the wine had on you." He says with a smile. I laugh.

"Can I be honest?" I ask.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't." He says earnestly.

"I was really nervous. Hence the wine. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't think you were going to be so nice." He laughs.

"So what's your excuse today?"

"Excuse? It's my 21st, what better excuse is there?" He laughs again.

"I can't argue that one." We pull up at a set of lights and he looks over at me. I feel a shift in the atmosphere. "So ... Are we ... Are you ...?" He trails off. I don't say anything. "Do you wanna come back to my place?"

I consider it. If I take Vince out of the equation, I very much want to go back to his place. But Vince _is_ in the equation ... All I have to do is picture that blond bitch wrapping herself around him though and my mind is made up.

"Show me how the other half live, Levitt."

We arrive at his place a short while later. It's beautifully decorated - just interesting, laid back. More personal than Vince's place, which is nice too, but doesn't have that 'lived in' feel.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" My heart is racing.

"Sure. Maybe just some water though, I've had plenty tonight." He smiles and I follow him through to the kitchen. He gets down a glass but I change my mind. Before he can fill it, I take it from him and put it on the side, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me. It's a different kiss from yesterday, because I'm the one initiating it. This is more immediate, more needy. More lustful.

"Let's go upstairs." He pants. So we do. He leads me by the hand to his bed and we sit on the edge. His face is right by mine. He pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear, then bends in and kisses my neck. It's soft and light and utterly compelling. He finds his way back to my lips. I tug on the bottom of his shirt and he raises his arms to help me undress him. He slides his hand up my thighs, stroking along the top of my stockings. Then he gets to the top - I almost forgot I'm still not wearing underwear, and he moans as he realises.

"Commando?" He lets out. I don't know what to say, so I just open my legs hoping he'll get the hint. He does, and his fingers find my pussy and slowly stroke the folds. I'm on the edge again. He's teasing me horribly, and he knows it. With his other hand he reaches around and unzips my dress at the back, all the time kissing and stroking me. He's an excellent multi-tasker. I shift my seat so I can pull my dress off. He lets out an appreciative moan as I sit there in my bra, stockings, suspenders and heels still. I kick them off. He reaches around and unhooks my bra, peeling it away from my skin.

"Joseph," I whisper as seductively as I can muster. "You're considerably overdressed." He grins and lets me unzip his trousers. I pull them down along with his boxers and am pleasantly surprised by a very decent sized cock. I take it in my hand and administer the same slow strokes he's giving me. We lay down, and Joe works his way between my legs, spreading them, kissing down my stomach, and along my hips and inner thighs. I shiver; the air is cool on my lady parts, but his breath is hot. He kisses and licks me slowly; it's tantalising. He slides in one then two fingers and thrusts slowly. He draws circles on my clit with his tongue and it takes maybe a minute before I'm coming against him. He brings me down with slow, small licks. I have to pull his head away because it's too intense.

"Shall I return the favour?" I offer, bringing his head level with mine and kissing him. I can taste myself on his lips and Vince was right, I do taste pretty good. Joe shakes his head, taking me by surprise. What guy turns down a blow job?

"No. I need to fuck you right now. If that's okay." I'm surprised at his dirty mouth; he seems so sweet. But I like it.

"Fine with me."

"You taste amazing, Orla." He's sliding on a condom and positioning himself over me. "I need to have you right now." He lines his cock up against my opening and I guide him in with my hand. I gasp as he enters me; God I've missed this. I wrap my legs around him and he withdraws slowly, before picking up the pace. We rock together. After a while, I roll him over and take control, riding him slowly and allowing him a proper view of my body. He holds on to my sides, then sits up so I'm sat right on his lap and we can kiss properly. It's not a particularly long time before we're coming together. I always feel like it's a major achievement if I reach orgasm at the same time as the other person. We kiss and cuddle as our pulses slow back to normal, but we do it again half an hour later, before falling asleep. I am wrapped under his arm. He strokes my hair. I'm so comfortable.


	20. Bad Decision

**Vince**

I leave the party with Abi before the other guys. The house is quiet when we get in. Great. So Orla really is staying somewhere - with someone - else.

"Wait for me in the bedroom, I'll get drinks." I say. Abi kisses me and makes her way - she definitely has been here before then. I pour drinks and am on my way to my room, passing Orla's on the way. Her bed is a little messy and that's when I remember something poking out from under her pillow this morning. I open the door slowly and check - and it's still there. I put the drinks down and sit on the edge of her bed. There's a box, and a photo album. I open the box first. It's a simple ring, silver with a small-ish white stone. I think it's a diamond but I don't know for sure. My stomach lurches a little, with no explanation. I wonder ... Is this an engagement ring?

I put it back and open the photo album. There are some photos of a rabbit, and Orla with older people who I assume are her parents, but mostly there are photos of her with some guy. He's skinny, with dark eyes and dark curly hair. I figure this must be her ex boyfriend. Maybe her ex-fiancé. I feel weird seeing her with someone else, and feel a little guilty, wondering if this is how she felt seeing me with Abi. I shouldn't have kissed her back. Especially right after the Orla thing. I feel bad now but it's too late for that.

So Orla must really have been crying this morning. I wonder if she misses the guy. I can't really imagine doing what she has - packing up and moving on my own, without my boys. I'm starting to feel like a real dick. I don't know whether I should call her.

"Hey Vince, you gonna come fuck me or should I start without you?" Abi calls. That's my cue. I think I'm about to make a really big mistake, but it doesn't stop me. When I get to my room with the drinks, Abi has already started and is butt naked, stroking herself and looking at me. I strip, and oblige, and it's alright, but there's no real connection here. The whole time, I'm thinking of Orla.


	21. Shattered

**Orla**

When I wake, the other side of the bed is empty, and kind of cold. I sit up, feeling uncomfortable. I can tell it's quite early. I don't feel as hungover as yesterday, but my mouth is drier than Gandhi's flip flops. 10 seconds later, the door swings open, and in walks Joe, fully dressed with wet hair and carrying a tray with toast, orange juice and a bowl of fruit.

"Morning beautiful." He puts the tray on my lap and I happily take a sip of the orange juice. "Sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up till I was back."

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"About an hour. You look so cute when you're asleep." He kisses my cheek and gets up, beginning to towel dry his hair.

"Liar liar pants on fire." I state, taking a strawberry from the bowl and biting into it. So good. He puts the towel down for a second and comes up to me, taking the other half of the strawberry from me with his teeth. His hair is sticking up all over the place. He looks adorable, and he smells amazing. I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I must have awful morning breath, and I'm still in last night's make up. And little else.

"And you look ridiculously sexy now, too." He swallows the strawberry and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Now I know you're lying." I reply. "Could I maybe use your shower?"

"Course." He gets up again and grabs me a couple of towels, they're fluffy and soft and I want to wrap up in them forever. I wonder if I should invite him to join me. He's been a perfect gent but things look different in the light of day. I'm dreading facing Vince.

After I'm showered, I head back into the bedroom and look at my dress, crumpled on the floor. I feel like such a whore as I step back into it - still with no underwear.

"I can loan you something to wear if you want." He offers, probably sensing I'm dreading my impending walk of shame.

"No, it's okay. Really. Um ... How do I get back?"

"I'll call you a cab." He says. I panic.

"No, I - uh. Jeez. I don't have any money with me. It's okay, I can walk."

"It's too far. Trust me Orla it's fine, I've got this." He walks out the room and calls the cab for me while I put on my shoes and try to remove the scraps of make up that haven't been scrubbed off completely in the shower. He walks back in shortly after. "It's on its way." He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck. "I wish I didn't have this thing today, I'd much rather spend the whole day in bed with you." It is tempting, I have to admit. "You even look stunning without make up." He nips at my neck and I pray he hasn't left any lovebites.

"Are you blind?" I tease, turning to face him, and kissing him back. I wait downstairs until the taxi comes.

"I feel awful making you get a cab. I'd take you there myself but I really have to leave soon for the screen test. L.A. morning rush hour traffic."

"No, it's totally fine." I say. He kisses me and opens the door for me as I step in the taxi. He gives my address and a wad of money to the taxi driver, and waves goodbye as I drive away.

When I pull into Vince's, I'm terrified. My stomach's in bits as I knock and wait for an answer. When it opens, it's Turtle, with a huge grin on his face.

"JOHNNY! Press play!" I look at him, then I hear music in the background, blasting out. It's that awful _Birthday Sex _song. I cringe. Fuck. Not funny. Turtle does not share this opinion. He is cracking up laughing as he opens the door for me.

"Is it just you two here?" I ask as I walk in, hoping to get to my room and changed as soon as is humanly possible.

"Naw," Turtle replies. "Vinnie and Abi are here, though they're yet to make an appearance. E and Sloan went to get some breakfast. You just missed 'em." Fuck. I would kill to get five minutes of girl talk with Sloan. "Can't escape us though, Orla."

"You want some breakfast?" Drama offers, stepping out from the kitchen. He's even wearing an apron. Cute.

"No. I already ate, thanks."

"Yeah I'll bet you did." Turtle retorts with a wicked grin on his face. I just glare at him; I can't be doing with this right now. I barge past and go into my room. Asylum. I tug off last night's outfit and throw it into a corner. I pull on a skater dress, with a jumper over the top. Comfortable. Warm. No trace of the previous evening's events. I sit on my bed for a minute before deciding that this will get me nowhere. I decide to brave the front room again. Once I've done my make up. After that, I find three more pointless tasks (brushing my teeth again, reorganising a drawer of my things and trying six different hairstyles), before I give up and decide I may as well just face the music.

As I pass through, I am met in the kitchen by the blond bitch. Completely topless. She is in nothing but a pair of tiny knickers. Jesus. I recoil and cover my eyes immediately, but there is time to tell that her boobs are definitely not real.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." She lies. "You must be Orla." So he's been talking about me?

"Yeah - sorry - I -"

"Oh, don't mind me." She gestures her practically naked form. How can I not mind her? I give a weak smile and flounce in the direction of the couch. I curl up in a ball. Turtle is sat opposite. I don't look up but I know he's looking at me.

"Hangover?" He enquires.

"Something like that." I reply. "Think I might be revisiting my breakfast." I mean because of what I've just witnessed in the kitchen but Turtle doesn't get it.

"You really were slammed last night then huh?"

"Quite literally, I imagine?" Drama joins in. I glare at both of them. They have the common sense not to ask any further questions. I stare at the TV for maybe half an hour, before giving up and going back to my room. I stay there sat on my bed for an hour or so, staring at the wall. I hear Abi shouting goodbye, the front door slamming, and I remain on my bed. What now? I can't imagine walking around the house topless on my own, let alone if several people were in. Did she just not have any shame or something? I try to pull myself out of my funk. I don't even remember putting my ring on but clearly I did because when I look at my hands it's there. I tug it off, put it back in the box and throw it down. I have to stop sinking.

I give it another half an hour before I decide I should fix this, now that Vince is alone. I collect my courage, and walk back out. Turtle and Drama are on the couch, smoking a doobie.

"Is Vince around?" I ask.

"Sure. He's just outside." Drama replies. I take a deep breath, and go looking for him.

He's on a sun lounger. It's not amazingly warm but I don't think he's here for the weather. He barely glances at me as I take the chair opposite him. A few moments pass before I pluck up the courage to talk to him.

"Vince, I -"

"Don't apologise, if that's what you're about to do." He interrupts.

"Really?" I can't help myself. "Because I am sorry. And frankly, it's hurtful that you're not too." He looks at me for a second, before looking away again. I sigh. Why is this such hard work? "You don't feel weird about last night?" He says nothing. "I guess it didn't mean anything to you, then." This gets his attention. He finally keeps my gaze.

"You can't be serious."

"No, _you_ can't. That was intense for me, then five seconds later you're just getting off with some random slut? I'm not sure I've ever felt less significant in my life." I spit out. I'm furious again. How dare he make out like I'm the only one in the wrong? If he hadn't copped off with that random tart, we wouldn't be in this weird situation now.

"That didn't stop you from going off with Joe." He states. I stare at him.

"What would you have done? Honestly. If you were in my position." He considers me, but doesn't say anything. I take a deep breath.

"What do you _want_ from me?" His words are like a punch in the stomach. What do I _want _from him?

"What do you mean?"

"I've given you a place to stay, a birthday party, a new outfit. What else do you want?" Fuck. He can't be serious. I feel like I could throw up. The way he's looking at me ... I feel like he hates me.

"Nothing." I say truthfully, feeling more pathetic than ever before in my life, like my body is draining. "Not any more." I get up and start to leave but he gets up too and grabs me, pulling me back. He forces a kiss upon me, and I'm about to submit, but then I taste ... Oh Jesus. No. "You fucked her again this morning." I state. He looks at me. He doesn't need to say anything else. I take my leave, walking as fast as I can. I slam the back door behind me and storm through the living room.

"Whoa, Orla, you okay?" Turtle shouts after me but I ignore him. I walk out of the house, and down the road. As far away as I can get. I don't even know what's happening, or how I feel any more. Just worthless.

I walk, and walk and walk. I have no idea where I'm going. I don't have anything with me - no money, no phone, not even a jacket if it gets any colder. My face is dripping wet so I assume I'm crying but I can't feel it anymore. I don't know why I'm so upset. I think I just feel like I've run out of options. Things seemed to finally be picking up and I'm right back at square one. There's a bench nearby, so I throw myself down on it. I've got no idea where I am. I give in to everything I'm feeling. Worthless, empty, useless, homeless, unloved, desperate. I'm just thinking that I may as well admit defeat and get the next plane home, when I hear someone stop in front of me.

"Orla?" It's Sloan, and she's with E. Oh thank God. "What's wrong?" Her arms are around me in a second and I sob into her shoulder for all it's worth. She rubs my back and lets me cry it out. Human contact is enough. I finally start to run out of tears. I haven't quite caught my breath, so I can't talk just yet, but she understands. E sits on the other side of me, but I don't look at him. "Has someone done something to you?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Vince." Is all I say. She pulls me back towards her and hugs me again. God, I've really missed my girlfriends back home. I wish more than anything right now that I could speak to them.

"Fuck." I hear E say quietly next to me. "I warned him, Sloan. I said, don't fuck it up." I don't look up. I don't dare. I don't know what he's talking about, but how can I face Vince's best friend when I'm in this much of a mess?

"I know baby." She says quietly. "So what exactly happened, Orla?" I wipe my eyes and take deep breaths.

"I tried to talk to him, to make amends, and he basically accused of me being a gold-digger and demanded to know what I wanted from him." My stomach lurches again as I think about it. I hear E swear under his breath.

"He doesn't mean that." He says. I turn to him - he knows Vince better than anyone.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like he did. He could barely look at me. So I get up, and then he grabs me and kisses me, and I could still taste fucking Abi's pussy on his mouth."

"Jesus." Sloan keeps an arm around me, and I can tell E is pretty appalled too.

"He's not always such an ass Orla, I swear. It's just cos he likes you so much."

"He's got a funny way of showing it, if that's the case."

"Let me talk to him." E pulls out his phone and I don't argue.


	22. Start of Something

**Vince**

I don't know what I'm doing. After I tried to kiss her, I feel like there's no way I can stop her from leaving. It's what I deserve. And it's annoying cos I know she's right. _Why_ did I get with Abi? I try calling her, but I hear her phone ringing in another room and realize she's left it here. Shit. I'm sitting on the couch with Turtle and Johnny, but I'm not talking. They don't say anything either. Good. My phone rings, and I jump at it, even though I know it's not Orla. It's E. I don't pick it up. Turtle does.

"Sup E?" He says into it. I can't hear E on the other side. "Uh, yeah, he's here ... Do you wanna talk to him, Vince?"

"No." I reply. I don't want to talk to any one.

"He says no, E ... Oh, hang on. He says it's about Orla." Turtle's looking at me. I grab the phone and take it outside.

"What about her, E?"

"Me and Sloan just saw her, miles away from the house, sitting and crying on a bench. Does that mean anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I said. Do you know why she's sitting on a bench and crying, completely lost?"

"Maybe she's crying cos she's lost." I say bitterly. I feel even worse. Fuck. It's way worse knowing that she's upset and not just angry at me. I don't want to hurt her.

"Don't be a dick, Vince. You need to make this right."

"How?" I ask earnestly. I want to. I really do.

"Me and Sloan will drop her at a coffee shop. The one we first saw her at, okay? At least she knows her way from there. You go and meet her in like a half hour. We won't be there. Make sure you go alone. You two have stuff to talk about. And bring money cos she has absolutely nothing on her. Okay?" I sigh.

"Yeah. Okay."

"What am I gonna say to him?" I hear in the background - Orla. I wondered if she'd be listening in.

"She's with you right now?" I ask. I hear E sigh.

"Yeah, she's here."

"She wants to see me?" There's a pause on the other end of the line. So she can hear what I'm saying then.

"Yeah. She wants to see you, Vince." The line goes dead. I jump up.

"Turtle, I need a ride."

"Where we going?" Johnny stands up too.

"No, just me."

"You're going somewhere on your own?" Turtle's surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'll just come for the ride." Johnny says. I think they're both just trying to be there for me, which is weird. Maybe they think I'm about to lose it completely. I wouldn't be surprised. If this goes badly I think I will.

Traffic isn't as terrible as usual so I'm there on time. It's still only early afternoon - it seems weird that there's only been a whole morning of this mess. I tell the boys not to wait for me, and they're surprised but agree. When I walk in the coffee shop, Orla's already there. She's got a glass of water and some kind of cake. There's a coffee opposite her which I assume is for me. She's bare faced - I swear she was wearing make up earlier. She still looks beautiful, but at the same time she looks completely vacant. I take a seat opposite her.

"Sloan gave me pocket money." She says with a small smile. "E had to order yours, because I have no idea what you like." I consider her. Is this laced with double meaning? I take a sip of the coffee. It's warm and delicious and makes me feel a bit better.

"No cake for me?" I ask. She pushes the plate towards me.

"Help yourself. I'm not hungry." This could be hard work. I eat some of the cake. She's not touching her water either.

"This wasn't your idea." I state.

"No, it wasn't." She sighs. "When Sloan and E found me I was thinking I'd just hitch a ride to the airport and go home forever."

"You don't have your passport with you." I point out. She gives me a small smile.

"That was one of the issues. And so here we are."

"Here we are." I agree. I'm trying to be adult about it. All I want to do is pull her onto my lap and kiss her and stroke her hair and beg her to stay with me.

"So what now?" She asks. I don't know. I shrug. "Make friends make friends never ever break friends?"

"I don't know if I want to be your friend." Her face falls for a second but I see her try to collect herself.

"That's fair enough." Her voice croaks, and I can tell she's biting back tears. Fuck. "I'm not sure I can be your friend anyway."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because. I'd be jealous. I'm really grateful how much you've done for me Vince, but I can't ... I can't sit around and watch you be a Playboy. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing practically naked girls in the kitchen. Especially if I know they've been with you." I don't say anything. "I just ... I can't. I can't disregard my own feelings like that. I feel like I've done enough masking of my emotions and feeling worthless before I even moved here."

"I don't think I can watch you flounce off looking beautiful on dates with celebrity dicks." I respond.

"You're a celebrity dick." She replies. She's smiling though, so I can see we're making progress. I laugh.

"Yeah. I really am."

"Maybe we can start over, Vince." She's sincere. I nod.

"Yeah. Okay. Hi, I'm Vince." I reach over and shake her hand. She smiles politely.

"Hi, I'm Orla."

"An English accent? What brings you to LA?"

"My fiancé didn't love me anymore, so I decided to follow my dreams and leave everything I have in the world behind." I'm taken aback. So she really was engaged. I don't know if I should ask about it. She's watching me closely.

"He's crazy letting someone as pretty as you out of his sight." I reply. She holds my eye contact, clearly unsure where to go next.

"You're interesting." She says.

"So are you." I reply.

"Do you like me?" She asks.

"Very much."

"I like you too. Very much." This is all I need to hear. I reach over and kiss her, with as much honesty and sincerity as I can. I want her to know that I'm sorry, I care, I want this to go somewhere. She responds. Thank God.

Even though it's quite a way from home, we decide to walk back. I'm cherishing her company. We hold hands and laugh and it's weird to just be hanging out with a girl without being naked. But it's not hard work with her. Dare I say it, I could get used to it.

We're just walking into the driveway when my phone rings. It's Shauna.

"What the fuck Vince?"

"Hello to you too." I reply.

"Why didn't you tell me you had some new girlfriend? I'm your fucking publicist you piece of shit, now I'm being asked what your comment on your new girlfriend is - _who _your new girlfriend is cos no one fucking recognizes her - and I have to google recent fucking news of Vinnie Chase to find out what they're talking about!" Orla can hear Shauna on the other end of the line. She looks seriously worried. I'm pretty calm.

"Shauna, relax. What are you even talking about?"

"Are you at a computer?"

"No, but I can be in like five minutes ..."

"Call me back in ten, tops." The line's dead.

"What's going on?" Orla asks. I shrug.

"Who knows ..."

We walk in the house and the boys are waiting.

"So you two made up, huh?" Turtle yells. E hurries over, pulling me along to Turtle's laptop. There are pictures already! Me and Orla kissing in the coffee shop, holding hands walking home, even looking pissed off at each other at the start.

"Oh no ..." Orla groans.

"You embarrassed to be seen with me?" I tease.

"No it's not that - my first time being papped and I'm not wearing any make up." Such a girl thing to say.

"Relax, you look beautiful."

"Shauna wants a statement, Vince."

"Well you are all business, E."

"One of us has to be." I turn to Orla.

"I'm sorry, Vince." She says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Why is everyone freaking out except me?"

"What are you gonna tell her to say?" E wants to know.

"What shall I tell her?" I ask Orla.

"What do you mean?" She asks, glancing at me, at the boys, and back to me again.

"Well _are_ you my girlfriend?" She flushes pink. It's adorable.

"I dunno Vince. If that's what you want. Although you realize it's only been a few days ... and we've already had a much more turbulent relationship than the one I was in when I was gonna marry the guy." I laugh. I'm not fazed.

"So maybe we've got all our crazy out of the way?"

"For now." Orla says back with a smile, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I've got my first official meeting with Ari next week ... I think there's a lot of crazy to come."


End file.
